The invention relates to an apparatus for sealing leakage points in pipes from the inside of the pipe, having a sealing sleeve that can be widened (expanded) in the circumferential direction at the leakage point, and a mounting cart (repair cart) that can be directed to the leakage point. The sealing sleeve is in the form of a widenable band made of a resilient material and bent into a ring shape. The two band ends overlap in the circumferential direction. The band is completely enclosed by a hose of rubber-elastic material, and supports an immobilizing device, which holds it in the widened state, and the mounting cart has an undercarriage provided with wheels. The invention further relates to a method of sealing leakage points in pipes by employing the sealing sleeve and the mounting cart.
The invention is used particularly in connection with the reconstruction of pipe systems, and serves primarily in the repair of leakage points of underground canal pipes made of concrete or a similar material.
It is known to seal leakage points of pipes from the inside of the pipe. Sealing sleeves that are made of resilient material, coated with rubber, bent into a spiral shape and inserted into the pipe from a cart are used for this purpose. The sleeves are widened at the point of the leakage by means of an air cushion that is inflatable from the outside until they have come to rest against the inside wall of the pipe. A stopping (immobilizing) device holds the sleeve in its widened position. It is a disadvantage of such prior art procedure that the large forces required to press the sealing sleeve are difficult to attain with the air cushion, and a complete sealing of the leak is difficult to achieve.